Point of Recognition
Point of Recognition was a hardcore punk band that originated in Inland Empire, California in the United States. The band formed in 1998, with the lineup of Aaron Izirarry on Vocals, Jason Applegate on Vocals, Jesse Covington on Guitars, Isaac Morton on Bass, Mike Kelly on Drums. The band was signed to Facedown Records, Rescue Records, 316 Records, and Guideline Records and released three albums and two splits. History Point of Recognition began in 1998 with the lineup of Aaron Irizarry on Vocals, Jason Applegate on Vocals, Jesse Covington on Guitars, Isaac Morton on Bass, and Mike Kelly on Drums. The band signed with Rescue Records, home to bands such as P.O.D. and Dogwood, who released their debut album, Admiration of a Son."Point of Recognition - The Admiration of a Son". Discogs. Retrieved on July 3, 2019. The band, shortly thereafter, released a split, titled Now the Tables Have Turned, alongside Cast in Stone and Torn in Two."Point of Recognition / Cast in Stone / Torn in Two - Now The Tables Have Turned". Discogs. Retrieved on July 3, 2019. The album debut on Facedown Records, the band's new label. By 2000, Applegate and Morton departed from the band, with only the bass position being filled by Ryan Mowbray. The year 2001 saw several releases from the band, including a promo EP, a studio album Refresh, Renew, and a split between Figure Four."Point of Recognition". Discogs. Retrieved on July 3, 2019. The same year saw several lineup changes, with Covington, Kelly, and Mowbray departing, Tim Lambesis, Jordan Mancino, and John "Lockjaw" Tole taking the respective position, with Tim Cordova also taking up the role as additional Guitarist. However, Lambesis and Mancino quickly departed to perform with their project As I Lay Dying. Covington reprised his role as Guitarist and Leighton Cressman took over the Drumming position. Cordova and Tole departed from the band with former No Innocent Victim and Dodgin' Bullets Guitarist Tim Mason taking over the position with Jason Barbato taking the Bassist mantle. With the new lineup of Irizarry, Covington, Cressman, Barbato, and Mason, the band recorded their third album, Day of Defeat, and released it through Facedown in June 2002. The band disbanded in October 2002 so the members could pursue other interests, musical, and/or family. In January 2007, it was announced the band would reunite for one time, with the lineup of Irizarry, Covington, Cordova, Barbato, and Cressman, at Facedown Records' annual festival, Facedown Fest, which was March 24th."Point of Recognition, Sinai Beach confirmed for 7th Annual Facedown Fest". Blabbermouth.net. January 10, 2007. Retrieved on July 3, 2019. Members Current * Aaron Irizarry - Vocals (1998-2002, 2007) * Jesse Covington - Guitars (1998-2002, 2007) * Tim Cordova - Guitars (1998-2002, 2007) * Jason Barbato - Bass, Vocals (2002, 2007) * Leighton Cressman - Drums (2001-2002, 2007) Former * Jason Applegate - Vocals (1998-2000) * Tim Lambesis - Guitars (2001) * Tim Mason - Guitars (2002) * Tim Etters - Guitars * Isaac Morton - Bass (1998-2000) * Ryan Mowbray - Bass (2000-2001) * John "Lockjaw" Tole - Bass (2001-2002) * Mike Kelly - Drums (1998-2001) * Jordan Mancino - Drums (2001) Discography Studio albums * Admiration of a Son (1999) * Refresh, Renew (2001) * Day of Defeat (2002) Splits * Now the Tables Have Turned (1998; w/ Cast in Stone & Torn in Two) * Point of Recognition / Figure Four (2001; w/ Figure Four) EPs * Promotional EP (2000) References Category:Christian Metal Bands Category:Christian Hardcore Bands Category:Christian Metalcore Bands Category:Metalcore Bands Category:Hardcore Bands Category:Hardcore Punk Bands Category:Facedown Records Bands Category:Rescue Records artists Category:316 Records artists Category:Guideline Records artists